This patent relates to a typical napkin holder, with an added feature which allows the opening between the plates to be adjusted. Previous patents simulating this type of feature were very involved, cumbersome and in no way resemble the typical napkin holder that we are familiar with. Therefore they were not acceptable for general use. This napkin holder is not at all complicated and resembles the everyday holder presently found on the kitchen table. The beauty of this holder is that it will adjust to the exact amount of napkins present, holding them snug and upright, yet not so tight that they cannot be easily removed one at a time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,011 describing an adjustable napkin holder does not have the simplicity or practicality of my invention. Neither does it have the strength or the eye appeal. It doesn't in any way resemble the typical napkin holder we are all familiar with. In the cited patent, the pivot posts are at the very end of a tubular holder. This is the only part that makes contact with the base. There is no contact between the horizontal element of the holder and the base. The holder is well above the base and is made up of rods and tubes. In total it is an extremely complicated make up of tubes, channels, rods and attachments.
In my invention the plates sit firmly on the base. The plates resemble those of a typical napkin holder. The pivots are offset being placed between the center and the end of the plate. FIG. 2 of the drawings shows the pivot to the right of center in the front plate and to the left of center in the back plate. To adjust the opening between the plates, the plates are rotated. When the plates are rotated clockwise they will come closer together and when they are rotated counter clockwise they will move apart.
U.S. Document References Cited,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,011 June 1991 Coto 211/51; 211/43. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,099 October 1987 Arnot and Kaga 211/50; 211/43; 211/184. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,958 April 1974 Dorn 211/43; 211/51; 211/181.